Digimon- Behind the Scenes: Episode 01- New Year
by The Angels
Summary: Is this humour or romance? Well, since it's not very funny, it's in romance. What would Digimon be like if it was filmed with actors, and Matt's Angels were working on set? Throw in a New Years party, and you're there! PG-13 because of the f-word from me,
1. Episode 01- Happy New Year!

****

Digimon- Behind the Scenes: Episode 01- Happy New Year

A Note by Matt's Angels….

(Steph) Hello, and welcome to my latest brilliant idea!

(Laura) It was mine, actually.

(Steph) Hello? I'm boasting here! It is based on the fact that Digimon is filmed with actors playing the characters. They've all kept the original names, though. Or I'll get confused.

(Allie) Basically, it means that if Steph makes the actors OOC, she can get away with it by saying that they're actors. And we're in it too! We rule! 

(Laura) A note here: the families are screwed up. Kari is Sora's sister in real life. I'm Tai's twin sister. TK and Matt are brothers, and they both live with their dad. Everyone is over sixteen apart from TK and Kari, who are seven still.

(Steph) Hell, it's my fanfic, so I screw around with the ages.

(Laura) Got that?

(Allie) No…

(Steph) You will. And the real cool bit is… each episode can be read as stand-alone or as part of the series!

(Laura) Like a soap opera!

(Allie) So read on. And we don't own Digimon. Suing us will earn you all of Steph's money.

(Steph) Allie! I've got over £200!

(Laura) What's that in $$?

(Steph) Who gives a damn? No-ones gonna sue us, because we have a disclaimer!

(Allie) And a very good lawyer…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Mimi walked into the make-up room, giving her make-up artist, Steph, a wave. She hung her ivory fur lined coat up on a hook, and sat down in one of the nasty green chairs. Steph bustled over.

"Mimi! You're late again! If I mess this up, it's your fault."

"Sorry, Steph, I had a late night."

"With who?"

Mimi gave Steph a scathing glance in the mirror. Steph just grinned, and then winced as Joe came stumbling in.

"Steph! Where's Allie?"

"In clothes closet. Is this another poem?"

Joe grinned, and leaned against the doorframe. It was hard making him look like a nerd, mused the ginger girl as she applied more foundation to Mimi's face. He really was drop-dead-gorgeous.

"Yep! Wanna hear?"

"A few lines, Joe. I'm busy. Mimi was late *again*."

"Okay..."

But before Joe could go into recital mode, Matt Ishida came bursting through the door.

"Steph! Thank god, do you know where TK is? I can't find Laura!"

"She's in the park."

"Thank you so much."

Matt rushed out again. "Lucky bloody Laura," muttered Steph under her breath. Mimi looked up from Bliss, the mag she was reading, and gave a small smile.

"Yeah, Laura gets to see Matt every day!"

Both the girls drifted off into dreamy contemplation.

In the park, Laura and her twin brother Tai were pushing Kari and TK on the swings. Laura was official carer of the two little kids, but sometimes her brother, Tai, would help out, as Kari played the part of his sister. Tai was lost in thought.

"Hey, Laura?" he said eventually.

"Yes, Tai?"

"Nothing."

Tai was so preoccupied that he didn't see Kari swing back and whack him in the face. Behind him came a laugh.

"Nice one, Kamiya. That's you, Tai, not Laura." corrected Matt hurriedly. Laura smiled at him, and Matt felt his insides go all wobbly. 

"Are you here for TK, Matt?" she asked. Matt managed to steady himself enough to answer.

"Ummm, yeah." he managed.

Laura turned to TK. "Go on, little guy, I'll see you later."

"Bye, Laura!" yelled TK, as Matt dragged him off. "Why have you gone all red, Matt?" said TK, as soon as they were a good distance away. Matt almost cursed.

"Oh, god, have I?"

"Yup! Really really red!"

"Sh- damn."

Allie and Sora were in the clothes closet. Sora was checking for another one of her outfits. Soon, they came to the Sora rack, all sets of blue hats, yellow T-shirts and jeans. 

"Now, which fabulous combo shall I wear today?" said Sora. Allie giggled.

"Hmmm, how about the hat, shirt and jeans? Or maybe the hat, shirt and jeans?"

"I'll take the hat, shirt and jeans, Allie. For a change."

The two girls collapsed in laughter, which was interrupted by the arrival of Joe.

"Hi Allie! I wrote another poem!"

"Oh, brother." said Sora. Allie was about to boot Joe out when she saw someone enter the closet at the opposite end...

"Oh my god! Sora, look!"

Sora looked. "It's only Izzy." Then realization dawned. "Oh..." 

Izzy saw them, and walked over.

"Oh, Allie, I've been looking for you!" Allie's heart leapt, and then fell again with his next words. "Do you know where Steph is?"

**Damn Steph. How come Izzy was friends with her?**

"Is she not on the set?"

"No. I need to show her my new collection of Space Marines! They're Aurora Chapter, her favourite!"

And at that moment, Matt burst in. Izzy span round, then whistled.

"Hey, Steph's losing her touch, she's overdone it on the blusher!"

Matt scowled, and turned to Allie.

"Where did Steph leave my hair-gel? Damn woman, she's so disorganized!"

"There's some more in that cupboard."

Izzy turned to Matt. "Have you seen that damn disorganized woman anywhere?" he said, slightly offended. Matt went even redder.

"Sorry, Izzy. She's in make-up, still. Mimi was late *again*."

Izzy rushed off at an impossible speed. Joe disappeared. Matt left with his Brylcream. Sora went to get Tai, and Allie was all alone. (*again*)

Soon, Izzy was in make-up with Steph, arranging his Warhammer 40k out on the counter alongside the mascara and eyeshadow.

"And that's my new tank, see?"

"Wow, a Bulldog! I've only got three Rampage tanks and a few bikes!"

The filming had just started, and it was currently a scene in which Izzy was not playing. This meant that Allie, Steph, Laura and him were the only ones free. Soon, the conversation started on Allie, the new girl.

"So, Izzy, what do you think about Allie?"

"She's kinda shy, isn't she? I mean, she never really talks to me."

"What, Allie shy!" Steph burst out laughing. "Allie's a maniac!"

"Maybe she's just got a problem with me."

Allie chose that moment to walk in, deciding not to let on that she'd heard every word of the conversation.

"Hi, Steph! Matt's looking for you."

Steph jumped up. "For me?"

"Ummm, yeah, something about too much blusher? And Tai's laughing like a nutcase out there, for some reason."

Steph ran out of the room with her foundation pot, then came back and stuck her head round the door.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh. Didn't he go to see Laura earlier?"

"Don't know."

"Damn. Damn damn damn damn..."

Both Allie and Izzy heard Steph's good-natured cursings get further and further away. Izzy turned to Allie.

"Wanna see my Warhammers? I painted them Aurora Chapter."

Allie rolled her eyes. "Not Warhammers. No way."

Izzy came as close to a pout as a male could get. "Fine. I'm gonna go find TK. He likes Warhammers."

Izzy walked out, and Allie swore under her breath.

On set...

Steph was fixing Matt's cheeks up.

"God, Matt, did someone slap you one?"

"Shut up!"

"Well, what happened?"

"Nothing! Stop pestering me?"

"Or was it just the effects of a certain someone, let's call her Lorelei Kamiya, smiling at you?"

Matt spun around to face Steph so fast she almost powdered his left ear. "What? How did you..."

"Oh, I know. I'm psychic."

"More like psycho. Look, don't tell anyone, okay?"

"Whatever, babe. Now, hold still!"

Laura enters stage left. Steph giggled as Matt's head snapped over to that direction.

"Turn back, or I'll have to put more on! Do you want to look like the Pilsbury Doughboy?"

Matt almost decked the annoying make-up artist around her perfect face, but realized that that wouldn't be the best course of action, especially in front of Laura.

"There, all done. Just don't look at Laura and you'll be fine." Matt scowled, and walked off.

"Well, someone's cranky!" said Laura, otherwise known as Lorelei Kamiya. "What's up with Matt today, he's not usually so jumpy." Steph laughed in a hollow way.

"Are you really that blind? Are your glasses deceiving you? Matt's cra-"

Allie, calling over to them interrupted Steph.

"Hey, Laura! Phooooooooonnnnnneeeeee!" Lorelei excused herself, and Allie handed her the phone, then walked off with Steph. The young, pink-haired girl looked worried about something.

"What's up, Allie?"

Allie wriggled uncomfortably. "Well, you know about the New Year party?"

"Yeah, what about it? If I can't get anyone to go, I'll take Izzy."

Allie suddenly got very angry. "Oh, thanks, Steph, just what I wanted to hear! I was going to tell you that I wanted to go with him!"

"WHAT? YOU?" Steph burst out laughing. "Sorry, Allie, it's just, me and Izzy have been best friends since whenever, just weird to imagine you going out with him!" She burst into fresh tides of laughter. Allie looked disgusted.

"Well, sorry for confiding in you, Stephanie Kimawari!" She stalked off. Laura returned from the phone, staring after Allie's back. She didn't realize that a spinal cord could look so pissed off.

"What's up with her?"

"Ummm, just a little set back. PMT, maybes. Anyhows, who was on the phone?"

"Matt's parents."

"WHAT?" screamed Steph for the second time in five minutes. "You're not getting married or anything?"

"No!" said Lorelei, laughing. "His people are going on holiday. They want me to help take care of TK."

"And Matt, you mean!" giggled Steph. "Wow, you are so lucky. Go tell him, now."

"Where's he?"

"Ummm, last time I saw him, he was stalking over there with a face like a living fireball."

"Why?"

"Lorelei Kamiya! Matt is despe-"

This time, it was Tai who interrupted.

"Hi, do ya know where Allie is?"

"No, why?"

"I'm gonna ask her to the party!"

"Oh, no!"

"What, Laura? Why shouldn't I?"

"Allie wants to go with Izzy," explained Steph, rolling her eyes.

Tai laughed. "Right. Really, why not?"

"Seriously." said Laura. "Even though he'll probably go with Steph, she still thinks..."

Tai gaped. "No way! That's just... I'll ask any way. Who are you going with, sis?"

"I don't know if I'm going at all."

Tai winked. "Well, if you do decide to go, I know someone who'd love to go with you."

"Who?"

Steph chose this moment to walk off, laughing. Tai shook his head at his sister.

"Don't you know? It's..."

TK ran to Tai, crotching him in the process.

"Hi Tai! Come on, we're going on stage!"

TK dragged Tai off.

Meanwhile, Izzy was talking to Matt.

"So, Izzy, who are you taking to the party?"

"Steph, of course. Who else is there?"

"Have you asked her yet?"

Izzy thought for a while. "Good point, Matt. STEPH!!!!"

The distant Steph, talking with Mimi, looked round.

"What?" she shouted.

"Are you going to the end-of-series party with me?"

Steph grinned. "Okay!"

Izzy turned to Matt. "No problem, see? Who are you taking?"

Matt hesitated, then decided to tell Izzy the truth. "I want to ask Laura, but I'm not sure she'll say yes."

"Laura?" said Izzy indifferently. "I suppose she could go with you. I say you should go for it."

And at that moment, Laura came along. (A/N okay, this sounds like Friends.)

"Hiya Matt, guess what?"

Matt jumped at the sound of her voice. "What?"

"You know your parents are going to Jamaica? They hired me to help you look after TK! Isn't that so totally wicked!"

Matt couldn't really think of a reply to express his feelings about this. "Yeah, that's cool!" Now or never, thought Matt. "Hey, Laura?"

"Yes?"

"Do you want to go with me to the big party?" Matt crossed his fingers behind his back.

"Well, sure, okay!" said Lorelei. "We'll talk later. Bye!"

As soon as Laura had walked off, Izzy laughed. 

"You are blushing, Matt! Well, see ya. I'm going to go and paint some more of my new Space Marines!"

Steph was talking with Mimi, when Laura walked up.

"Hi, Laura!" said Steph. Mimi just smiled tightly. Mimi didn't like Laura much.

"Hi Steph, Mimi. So, Steph, who are you going with to the party?"

"Didn't you hear? I think everyone else did. Izzy, of course. How about you?"

"Oh, right, Matt just asked me.

Both girls turned to the sound of Mimi stamping off. Steph winced.

"I am thinking that is not a good thing to say around the girl who has the most enormous crush on him, Laura."

"Ouch," said Laura, wincing. "Well, too late for her."

Tai was trying to find Allie. He ran straight into her.

"Oh, hi Allie!"

"Hi Tai. Do you know where Izzy is?"

"Ummm, I just heard him. He was asking Steph to go to the party with him."

"Oh." Allie felt as if something very heavy had been dropped on her head. "And she said..."

"Well, yes, of course. They may *think* they're best friends, but, you know. So, can I ask you something?"

"Go on," said Allie, miserable.

"Will you go with me to the party?"

Allie brightened a little. Maybe she wasn't going with Izzy, but Tai would do for now. At least he wasn't Joe.

"You're on, Taichi Kamiya. See ya later."

"Bye, Allie!" said Tai watching her walk off.

Sora sat on the clothes chest, watching Tai ask Allie out. Allie! That weird pink-haired crazy girl! She wanted Tai. And Sora always gets what she wants. Only one way to do this. She looked around for Joe.

Matt returned to his house after a very long day filming. He fumbled in his pocket for the keys to the house... then realized that the door was open...? He gently pushed it and entered the hall, which was lit up with peach light. Ever since his dad had bought this new place, the constant smell of paint had lingered in every room, but now there was a new odour. It smelt of...pasta? He walked into the kitchen to find Lorelei Kamiya cooking something, and TK sitting on a counter eating biscuits. He grinned crumbily when he saw Matt.

"Hi Maft! Wanft thome bithciuts?" he said with his mouth full. Laura stopped when she saw him, and smiled. "Hiya Matt, I'm cooking pasta, do you want to go make TK sit down somewhere where there isn't any biscuits?" Behind her, the gas range flared up, and Lorelei turned. "Damn, that'll be the fettuccine!" She span around and grabbed a pan. Matt scooped up his crumby little brother, and carried him into the living room, placing him on the sofa.

"Stay there, little guy."

TK stayed, still clutching the packet of biscuits and grinning blissfully. Matt went back to the kitchen, where Laura was rushing around like a bee with its rear end on fire.

"Umm, need any help?" he asked, fighting the urge to go very, very red. Laura grinned at him.

"Nope. This is how I cook. Messily. Go watch TK, and for godsake, make him drop those cookies! I want some for later!"

Matt went back to TK, and prised the biscuits from his sticky little fingers.

"Matt! I wanft thoth!"

"Laura said you had to drop them."

"Oh. Okayth."

After the meal, which was surprisingly good, Laura disappeared to get changed for the party. Matt sat TK down on the sofa. He was all dressed up for once, and he had taken off his hat. Matt had just put on something clean. Well, cleaner. He heard the door behind him, and saw Lorelei enter in a frosty blue halter-neck short-skirted dress. This time, he couldn't help going red. Luckily, Laura didn't notice this, and did a twirl in her strappy silver shoes.

"Do I look okay?"

Matt struggled to answer. "You look great, to tell the truth."

"Thank you! Come on, let's go!"

The party was in full swing when Matt and Laura, with TK and Kari in tow arrived. They immediately left the two younger ones at the food bar, and went to meet the rest of the gang. Tai was with Allie, Joe was with Sora, of all people, and Izzy was with Steph, who turned and grinned at the couple when they arrived. She was wearing a pink sequined strapless top with a pair of black trousers and pink strappy heels. Her face was perfect, as usual. (A/N (Steph) God, I'm perfect. (Allie) Take that line out! (Steph) No way!)

"Hiya Laura, Matt! I love the dress, girl. Hey, you two really do look good together. Really romantic!" Steph went all starry eyed. "Seriously, you are lucky, Laura, I had to bring Izzy." She giggled. "I don't really mind, but he really is a useless lump." Saying that, she turned back to him and continued the deep conversation about Tomb Raider. Laura smiled at Matt. 

"That's what she thinks. Come on, let's go have fun!"

A few hours later, everyone was pissed. The party was still going strong. In fact, it was very very strong. Soon Laura needed to go... see a man about a dog. She excused herself from Matt, Allie and Tai, and went to go find the toilet. When she emerged, she realized she was totally lost. Wandering the corridors for a while, she bumped into Allie.

"Hi, Allie!"

"Oh, hi, Laura." She swayed gently. "I'm trying to find Steph and Izzy."

They wandered for a little while, and soon, they heard the noise of the party again. But then they took a wrong turning. They stopped, befuddled. Then Laura decided to look around the next corner. And she saw... 

"No way! Allie, come see this!"

Allie also looked around the corridor, and saw it. Steph and Izzy, both looking more than slightly plastered, were kissing. (A/N (Steph) Hey!!! That wasn't meant to happen! (Laura) Too late.) At first she was angry, then her alcohol-induced stupor overcame her. She turned back to Laura.

"Good job Steph's a shortarse." (A/N (Steph) Hey! I'm almost five-foot now!)

"Allie, Matt's got a camera! Go get him, I think the party rooms that way!"

Allie sped off in the direction in which Lorelei pointed, and soon she was back at the party. Breathless, she found Matt and tugged on his sleeve. He turned round, puzzled.

"Matt, Laura says you gotta come see this! And bring your camera! This is going to be the best laugh ever!"

Matt followed the pink-haired girl, confused, but thinking that if Laura wanted him, it must be for a good reason. When he came to the corner, Laura turned, and grinned.

"They're still at it. Right, Matt, when I say now, you jump out and take a photo." Matt looked tentatively around the corner, then immediately looked back, amazed.

"See?" said Laura. "Okay, one, two, three... NOW!"

When the flash went off, Steph and Izzy waited a couple of seconds before separating. Allie laughed.

"Interesting Warhammer session, guys!"

Izzy seemed too embarrassed to say anything, but Steph just grinned.

"Yeah, it was really interesting! Okay, so you found out our little secret. Big deal."

Soon, the group was back in the party room. As soon as the girls had walked off, giggling, Matt turned to Izzy.

"So... what was it like?"

"Have you not ever..."

"Oh, yeah, loads of times, but I'm asking about Steph!"

"You don't..."

"NO! I just want to know."

"It was... prodigious."

"Trust you to say that."

Now Matt felt really odd. He wasn't jealous, he knew that, because he knew he could get any girl he wanted...

Maybe that was it. Maybe he felt odd because he knew that Steph was probably, along with Laura, the only girl who wouldn't go out with him. He cursed, muttering to himself.

"Okay, sort yourself out, Ishida! You can't like Steph, she's so annoying, and gossipy, and small, and funny, and... hey! I don't like her! Anyway, Laura's very kind and caring and sweet. But... damn, screw this. I'm gonna go find her." 

Lorelei stood in the middle of a crowd of rampaging girls, all asking questions about Matt.

"What's his house like?"

"What's his room like?"

"Don't you think he's cool?"

"Have you seen his underwear?"

"What's he like in bed?"

Laura turned to the asker of the last question, to see that it was Mimi.

"Mimi? What do you mean?"

"I mean that how could you sleep with him when you know that I..."

"Mimi! I never slept with him!"

"You didn't?"

"NO! I don't even wish I had, thank you. He's a friend!"

"Oh..."

Mimi walked off in search of Matt.

But Matt was looking for Steph. The little (A/N (Steph) I am not little!) ginger haired teen was talking to Izzy, both sitting on tables. Which gave Matt a reason to come over. When he sat down on the table near them, Steph turned to smile, her many earrings jangling.

"Hiya Matt! Not with Laura, then? I'm surprised." She budged up a bit on her table so Matt could sit next to her. "Me and Izzy are talking about Warhammers."

"Why am I not surprised?" said Matt. "Are you two... you know, an item now?"

"Ummm, are we, Izzy?"

Matt interrupted. "Judging from what you two were doing in the corridor, I don't see how you can't be."

Izzy looked up. "Well, then I guess we are."

Both of the small people laughed, and Matt noticed that they were holding hands behind their backs. Matt realized that he was definitely jealous. But he still had feelings about Laura...

Mimi chose that moment to wander over. She smiled at Matt.

"Hi, Matt!"

Unfortunately, Matt genuinely didn't like Mimi. She was too much like he had imagined Steph to be, before he knew her better.

"Oh, hi Mimi. Excuse me, I have to go find Laura."

Mimi watched after, disappointed. Then she walked off again. Steph and Izzy shrugged, and continued talking about Steph's new ArchMage Morgiana leFay Warhammer.

Allie, Tai, Sora, Joe, Laura and Matt were all finally gathered up, and were talking about going home, when Steph and Izzy ran up, amid much wolf whistling. Matt had told them about the little incident involving a camera. Steph ignored them.

"Hey, guys, do you want to sleep over at my house? My grandparents are visiting my aunts in Osaka."

Matt looked over at Steph, amazed. Why did she live with her grandparents? He decided to ask her later.

"Well, I'm for it!" yelled Allie. "Let's go to Steph's!" Allie was very obviously and thoroughly sloshed, and seemed to have forgotten about Izzy, instead having her arm around Tai. Come to think of it, Tai was doing the same. Laura shrugged.

"Okay, I'll come, if Allie promises not to get off with my brother." Tai made a face at his sister.

"And so what if I do?"

Soon, everyone had agreed to go to Steph's place. It was a small house, but with a huge garden with a swimming pool. Soon, everyone had fallen in at least once; many pushed in by Steph and Matt, who were both pissed to high heaven, thanks to Izzy's amazing "Sledgehammer" cocktail. Soon they threw Mimi in, who got out immediately, and chased after them. And so they ran. Luckily, Steph knew her way round the garden, and she headed toward a hedge, then took a quick left and dived past a tree, dragging Matt with her. They ended up in a tiny space between two trees and a bush, where they waited for a while, squashed together. They waited for a while, breathing heavily. Then they let out a sigh when they heard Mimi move away.

"Wow, I thought we were for it then!" said Steph, giggling. Matt liked the way she said "we".

"Yeah, Mimi is kind of a hot-headed bitch," agreed Matt.

They both laughed.

Back at the party, Allie was with Tai… in a dark corner. And everybody knows the aphrodisiac powers of dark corners. And as they started… (A/N: (Allie) Steph! Put something tasteful! (Laura) Yeah, that's my brother there! (Steph) Whatever…)

And as they started to make out, Sora looked on in rage, Joe standing next to her.

"How dare that pink-haired freak steal my Taichi! We're gonna do something about this, Joe."

Joe nodded. "Yeah. How can that weirdo big-haired freak get off with my Allie?"

Slowly, they both looked at each other, and edged a little further away.

TK and Kari were sitting on the swings, watching the scene with interest.

"So what are Tai and Allie doing?" asked TK of Kari. Kari made a face.

"They're kissing. But my sister Sora says that Tai was only ever going to kiss her!"

TK screwed up his face in concentration. "Yeah, and my brother Matt said that he wanted to kiss Laura, but he's over behind the tree there with that weird girl Steph!"

Kari was amazed. "But I thought that Steph was Izzy's girlfriend?"

"She *was*." Izzy came out of the bushes behind them. He looked angry, a first for him. "But now I guess she's not worth bothering over."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

(Steph) Well, thank you. I thought you two were my friends. 

(Allie) Hey, this is getting to be funny… 

(Laura) How come Matt's not interested in me anymore?

(Steph) Hahahahahahaha…

(Allie) How come you stuck me with Joe, Steph?

(Laura) Actually, Allie, you're with Tai.

(Allie) Okay.

(Steph) Right, I wanna point out a couple things. Lately on ff.net I saw three girls who write fanfiction together. Hmmm… sound like anyone? Remember that Matt's Angels is the real, original article! Accept no imitations. 

(Laura) Yeah, and I read a ficcy in which a group of girls who followed Matt were called Matt's Angels. We would like to explain something: 

(Steph) WE DO NOT THINK MATT IS REAL!!!! WE KNOW WE HAVE ABSOLUTELY NO FUCKING CHANCE WITH HIM BECAUSE HE IS A CARTOON CHARACTER!!!! HOWEVER HE IS TOTALLY GORGEOUS AND GIVES US A REASON TO WATCH DIGIMON!!!! HIM AND TAI!!! 

(Allie) This isn't a taito rant again, is it?

(Steph) Yes, it bloody well is. MATT AND TAI 4EVER!!!!!!!!


	2. Episode 02- Aftermath

****

Digimon- Behind the Scenes: Episode 2- Aftermath

A note from 2/3 of Matt's Angels…

(Steph) Well, I did it. I did another one. 

(Laura) Excuse me!

(Steph) And Laura helped. Allie didn't cos she's not here, she's in Finland. Lazy cowbag.

(Laura) Good for her. She's no good anyway.

(Steph) Yep! I'm the real brain of the operation. Oh yeah, I don't own Digimon. Suing me will get you all of my money. You don't want it, trust me.

(Laura) She has almost nothing, cos we just went shopping.

(Steph) Well, have fun reading, please review, I like getting emails. And a note: This is a Sora-bashing episode. Like Sora, don't read! And reading the first part is not necessary. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The day after the night before… (A/N: (Steph) WHAT? (Laura) It just sounds cool, okay?)

Steph stumbled through the doors to her make-up room. Mimi was already there. She gave Steph an ice-cold glare, who gave a confused look back.

"Hey, Mimi, what's the glare for? You're giving me a headache." Steph stopped, hand to her head. "Well, one on top of the other seven."

Mimi just tossed her head. Steph shook her head, puzzled, and got to work.

Matt walked through the set extra slowly, trying not to jolt his aching head. Spotting Izzy, he walked over to him.

"Hey, Iz, what happened last night?"

Izzy just gave him a cold stare.

"You mean you don't remember?"

Izzy stalked off. Matt watched him, surprised.

"Man, I must have done something really bad last night… oh, god, hope no-ones pregnant."

Laura saw Matt sitting alone, and decided to talk to him. She sat on the table beside him.

"You know, it's not nice to mess with people's girlfriends," she said wryly, watching his reaction. When Matt turned to her, confused, she was surprised.

***Maybe he really doesn't remember! ***

"That's just it! Who's girlfriend did I mess with?"

Laura shook her head sadly. "If you must know…"

Suddenly, Matt jumped to his feet.

"God, NO! Tell me it wasn't Sora!"

"No, not Sora."

"Can't you just tell me whose girlfriend I was messing with? I can guess the rest."

Right now, Matt's mind was racing, trying to work out whom he could have possibly… gotten off with. Not Allie. Never! Umm, it wasn't Lorelei, unfortunately, or she wouldn't be talking to him. Oh, god, Mimi? He hoped not.

"Matt, it was Izzy's girlfriend. I have to go, now, see ya."

Laura slid off the table, and walked off. Matt was gobsmacked.

"No way… it couldn't be…" he whispered to himself. He then went to go find Steph.

Izzy got there first. He stalked into the make-up room while Steph was doing Joe's make-up. Steph turned when she saw him, but before she could say anything, Izzy spoke.

"Explain."

"Explain what?"

"Explain what you were doing last night!"

Steph flung up her hands in despair.

"Izzy, I really do not know!"

"Do you remember the…"

"Little incident with the camera? Yes. But after that…"

"You would say you couldn't remember."

"But Izzy, I don't!"

Just then, Matt walked in, embarrassed as a Gabumon naked. Izzy turned to him.

"You've got some explaining to do, too."

Sensing trouble, Joe slipped off. Matt shrugged.

"Yeah, I do. Laura just told me everything."

"So what, you're just gonna stand there?" said Izzy, trying to keep calm.

"What the fuck is going on?" asked Steph. Everyone ignored her. (A/N: (Steph) everyone ignores me in real life, anyway. It's cos I talksodamnfast!)

"What am I meant to do?" asked Matt angrily.

"Do ya want her or not?"

Steph suddenly jumped from her seat. "What the hell do you mean, does he want me or not? What happened?" 

The boys turned to Steph, who looked very, very angry.

"You mean, no-one told you what happened?" asked Matt.

"No, no-one told me!"

Matt hesitated, then bent over to whisper in her ear. Steph's expression changed from anger to bewilderment.

"Tell me this is a joke."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sora looked around for Allie. She thought it was time for a confrontation. She finally found the pink-haired girl deep in conversation with… herself? Sora shrugged and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Oh, hi Sora! I was wondering where you were, I wanted to talk to you about Tai!"

Sora gave her a sickly smile. "That's funny, I wanted to talk to you about Tai as well." Then her whole expression changed into one of disgust, rage, and insanity. Sora grabbed Allie's collar. "Keep your hands off of Tai, or else. I mean this, freak." Sora dropped Allie and walked off, leaving the young girl shocked and upset.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Steph was now in such a rage, that if she had been a volcano, all of Japan would be Pompeii. 

"What, you two think you can just come in here and argue over me because of one stupid thing that only happened because I was pissed outta my damn mind?" 

Izzy and Matt watched her go white.

"Damn all of mankind, all of them, the bastards!" she continued. "Right, Matt, forget last night. It never shoulda happened. I don't even LIKE you."

Matt felt like someone had punched him in the heart, and walked out. Steph watched him leave, then turned to Izzy.

"Look, Izzy, I'm really sorry. Really, I actually mean it. I surprise myself every day. If you'll have me back, I'll appreciate it. Please?"

Izzy hesitated, then came out with an answer.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Laura watched Kari and TK watching Gundam Wing, their small faces lit up by red light. She turned back to look out of the window. Lorelei sincerely hoped that Steph and Izzy would get it back together. She just couldn't imagine Steph with Matt. She'd drive him crazy!

The ringing of the doorbell interrupted her musings. Puzzled, she went to answer it. She opened the door to… wow. He had long blonde hair in a ponytail, and a bat earring in one ear. Also the brightest blue eyes Laura had ever seen. He grinned at her.

"Hey, you'd be Lorelei, right? I'm Matt's big brother, Scott. Did he tell you I was coming?"

Laura managed to keep her head. "No, he didn't. But you do look like him. Come on in."

Scott immediately walked through to the living room, where TK noticed him at once, jumped up and crotched him.

"Scott! Matt didn't say you were coming!"

Scott grinned at the hyperactive seven-year-old. "Well, here I am. Hey, is that Gundam Wing? That rocks! And how about you introduce me to your little lady friend here?"

Kari blushed. Laura didn't blame her.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Allie was sorting through a pile of Gilligan hats, sorting them into piles marked "Sora 01" and "TK 02". She was so involved with this, she didn't notice Tai come up behind her. Until he grabbed her waist and started tickling her.

"Tai!"

"Hi, Allie!"

"Tai, get off!"

"Say the magic word!"

"Tai, get off me or I set Sora on you!"

"Okay, okay! Jesus, no need to scare me!"

Tai stopped tickling, but kept hold of Allie's waist. Allie turned her head to grin at him.

"So, where's your sister?"

"At Matt's house, of course. She's looking after Kari and TK." Tai rolled his chestnut eyes, barely visible in the dim light. "Matt's really got it for Laura."

Allie looked puzzled. "But I saw him kissing Steph last night."

Tai jumped up in surprise. "What? Steph the make-up artist? You are kidding me!"

Allie shook her head. "No shit, Tai."

"Jesus fucking Christ on a pogo stick! What the hell does Izzy think?"

A loud, high-pitched shriek, and the sound of something shattering against the wall interrupted them. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"You bastard!" yelled Steph. "This is all your fucking fault!"

"Excuse me!" yelled Matt back. "You were pissed outta your mind!"

"Yeah! And that's a reason to take advantage of me?" 

"I didn't know what the hell was happening! I wasn't too sober myself!"

"And that's a reason to ruin my relationship?"

Records say it was Steph who threw something first. (Trust me, I would!) However, eyewitnesses say that it was actually Matt who threw something with the intention to hurt. And upon this scene arrived Allie and Tai, both slightly scared by the barrage of flying objects.

"Hey, cool it, guys!" yelled Tai. "Someone's gonna get hurt!" He was ignored.

"I didn't mean to do anything! It just happened!" yelled Matt.

"And now I just lost one of my best friends…" screamed Steph, almost to the point of breaking down. "And now he'll never talk to me again…" Steph suddenly, spontaneously burst into tears. Everyone was surprised. Matt immediately moved to comfort her, slipping his arm around her waist. Of course, she pushed him away. Matt stepped back, hurt. Allie and Tai glared at him, and Allie took Steph's arm and went to find Izzy.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Jesus, what happened to her?" asked Joe, as he saw Allie and Tai escorting her away. Allie took one look at him, and concealed a gasp.

"One word: Matt." she said. But she was busy thinking of something else.

***Hey… Joe looks pretty damn good without all that gunk Steph slaps on… ***

But Izzy was nowhere to be found. By now, Steph had stopped crying, and was fingering a gash on her cheek with stunned amazement. Tai turned to her and gasped.

"How the hell did you get that?"

"I think… something Matt threw at me…" whispered Steph, looking at the blood on her fingers. Allie exploded.

"That bastard! I'm gonna kill him!"

"Come on, Allie, lets get Steph somewhere safe. Umm, tell y what, Matt's apartment is closest."

"Are you mad?"

"No! Laura's there."

"Okay."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Joe caught up with Izzy as he came out of the men's room. 

"Umm, Izzy?"

"What?"

"What's up between you and Steph?"

Izzy turned away, but Joe just walked round him.

"Look, I don't want to talk about it. I think I just did something very stupid, okay?" said Izzy, depressed.

Joe nodded. "Yeah, you did. Because she just got into a screaming fight with Matt, she accused him of ruining her relationship with her best friend, they started throwing stuff, then Steph had a nervous breakdown."

Izzy stopped. "What? That bastard, I'm gonna kill… where's Steph now?"

"Matt's house."

"WHAT?"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Laura and Scott were sat on the sofa, next to TK and Kari, who had fallen asleep. Kari's head was on TK's shoulder. (Aaaaaahhh! Takari forever!) Scott was talking to Laura.

"So how old are you anyway?"

"Fifteen," Laura lied.

"I'm seventeen, so you're just old enough."

"Old enough for what?"

"For this."

Scott bent forward and…

And at that moment, the doorbell rang. Both of the older people jumped.

"I'll get it," whispered Laura, and got up.

Padding softly over to the door, she opened it to find her brother and her friend supporting her best friend. 

"Jesus, what happened?" asked Laura, astonished. Allie pulled a grim face.

"Let's just say, Matt got into a fight with her. She's kinda upset."

Steph tried to smile. "Kind of? Understatement of the year, Allie."

"Matt did this?" asked a deep voice from behind Laura. Tai and Allie looked at him, baffled. "I'm Matt's brother, Scott. Come on, let's get the girl in."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"It's okay, I'm fine!" said Steph weakly.

"No, you're not." said Laura. "And I'm going to fucking cremate Matt when I see him." Allie was impressed. 

"Hey, you used the f-word! I never heard that from you before! And I'll help ya kill him."

"Me too," said Scott. "But I still can't believe he did this."

Steph shook her head. "Look, don't touch him, okay? It was my fault as well."

Suddenly Izzy burst in through the door, which was open. He ran straight up to Steph.

"Oh my god, are you okay?"

Everyone else, sensing a private moment, pulled away for a minute. Of course, they still stuck around to listen in, as is the nature of teenagers. 

"Steph, I am so sorry…"

"Don't say it. I know."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Meanwhile, Sora was in a fit of apocalyptic rage. How dare that pink haired whore walk off with her Tai! So concentrated was her rage, she didn't notice she was about to walk into Matt. 

"Hey!"

"Oh, sorry Matt."

***Hey, this gives me an idea…*** thought Sora.

"What's up, Matt? You look pissed off."

"Just leave me alone, Sora."

Sora pouted as Matt stalked off.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

(Steph) Well, that concludes episode two of our soap opera. Don't get me wrong, I have absolutely nothing against Sora. If anything, she's a very nice person, if extremely annoying. I just don't like the way she is after our little love Gabumon Matt.

(Laura) Yeah, she is kinda annoying. What's really worrying about her is that she reminds me of me. 

(Steph) This is goodbye from 2/3 of Matt's Angels. Till next time…


	3. Episode 03- Set Disaster

****

Digimon- Behind the Scenes: Episode 03- Set Disaster

A note from Matt's Angels…

(Steph) I did it!

(Allie) What, you finished Episode Three?

(Steph) No! I made you like yamachi!

(Laura) Yes, it has happened. Finally.

(Steph) And while I'm typing, here's an advertisement for our next ficcy! We're doing a rip-off of the Shakespeare play Macbeth. We're calling it "Mattbeth".

(Allie) That is such a sucky title. Anyway, it's cos we're doing it in English.

(Laura) And being English ourselves, we don't get much of the cool stuff you Americans have, you lucky bastards. Gundam Wing didn't hit our shores till Monday!

(Allie) And only Steph can get it, because she's the only one with Cartoon Network!

(Steph) WHOO! GUNDAM WING ROCKS!!!!! DUO ROCKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(Laura) Don't rub it in. And remember: If you haven't read the first parts, don't worry! You're not really meant to! 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The day after Matt and Steph's big row…

Sora waited in the door of the clothes closet, for Allie. But she was nowhere to be found. Sora hated Allie. Allie was the pink-haired bitch that ran off her with Tai. Speaking of Tai…

"Hey, Sora, is Allie in here?"

Sora's heart skipped a beat as he appeared next to her, chewing his bottom lip.

"I don't think so, Tai."

"She hasn't missed one day for ages. Do you know why she's not here?"

Sora vividly remembered yesterday, when she had threatened Allie, told her to keep away from Tai… or else.

"No, I don't. Guess we gotta find our own stuff, Tai."

Tai squinted into the darkness. "Don't know… I might get lost…"

"I'm going in," said a voice behind them. Tai turned to see Matt, hands in his pockets, looking calm. Tai clenched his fists.

"So, Yamato Ishida strikes again. I'd kill you, but Steph said no-one was to touch you, it wasn't your fault."

"She did?"

"Yeah, and I'm surprised, man, after you cut her face up like that."

"I did what?"

This time, Sora turned to face Matt, and her face was considerably kinder.

"You know when you threw something at her? A piece of glass cut her face. She's fine. Come on, I can't go on set in this!"

Sora, Matt and Tai walked into the dark, huge closet together.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Joe and Izzy were in the make-up room with Steph. Laura was there, too, waiting for Kari and TK. Steph was amazingly happy, considering what had happened the night before. (A/N: We're not going to tell you what happened, you work it out!) Eventually, Laura, who was in a very black mood, asked her how she could keep so cheerful.

"Why the hell shouldn't I be?" replied the ginger girl. Joe looked up.

"Maybe it's because you have a permanent scar down your face, plus you had a nervous breakdown, last night."

"No, that was my fault," interjected Izzy. Steph made a face.

"No, it wasn't." She leant past Joe to ruffle Izzy's hair. Laura and Joe both rolled their eyes.

"What a cute couple," said Joe sarcastically. Laura smiled. She liked Joe.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Allie ran to the door of the clothes closet, out of breath. She had been going to keep away from work, after how Sora had threatened her. But she realised that Sora would never do that. Sora was in reality a really nice person. (A/N: Okay, this is just the Matt's Angels way of saying sorry for all the Sora-bashing!) She walked in, to hear the sound of voices from the distant racks.

"Tai, I think we're lost," said Sora. Tai turned.

"No, we're not lost. I just don't know where we are."

Four studios owned the clothes closet, and they were walking past clothes for Pokemon and Gilligan's Island. Suddenly, Tai ran into something soft, big and yellow.

"Arrgghhhh! A giant Pikachu!" He fell over backwards, and the yellow monster seemed to jump on him.

"It's a costume, dumbass." said Matt sceptically, pulling the Pikachu costume from Tai. Tai scowled.

"At least I don't go around hitting girls."

"I did not hit her!" yelled Matt angrily. "It was an accident, Tai!"

"Yeah, and that's why she's got a scar down her face!"

"Shut up, Tai! She's not hurt!"

"Yeah, she was lucky, you could've hit her eye!"

Sora stepped between the two guys, who were about to start one of the world famous Ishida-Kamiya bitchfights. 

"Guys, knock it off, okay? Look, let's get outta here, and find someone else to find our stuff. "

"Fine." said Matt and walked after Sora. Tai followed slowly, muttering curses. Soon, Matt and Sora were way ahead of him. He dragged his feet, wishing Allie was with him. 

***At least Allie has a sense of humour, unlike Sora. Stupid Sora, she always had to break up my fights for me, I could beat the hell outta Matt any time. I just wish they'd both go and die or something! ***

His thoughts were interrupted by a crash from in front of him, and Sora screaming… 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Allie ran through the familiar racks and crates, following the voices, searching for whoever it was. Then she heard a scream.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Tai ran forward, yelling. 

"Sora!"

Eventually, he turned a corner to see both Sora and Matt pinned under a rack. There was so much blood… they weren't moving…

"Tai!" yelled a voice from behind him. He span around to see Allie running up to him, almost hysterical. "Tai, what happened to them, are you okay?" Tai hugged Allie, who was crying. 

"Allie, go get help, an ambulance, okay?" Allie nodded and ran.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A few days later…

Matt and Sora lay in consecutive hospital beds, and Tai sat in between them, head in his hands. If you could see his thoughts, they would have looked like this:

*** I wished they'd die, and now they might… what if they do die? What if they died and the last thing I ever wanted them to do was jump off a cliff? ***

His thoughts were interrupted by a noise outside the door. Steph was arguing with the ward sister to let her in.

"Look, there's too many of you, you'd disturb the other patients!"

"There are no other patients!" And there wasn't, either. "Look, I have to see them!"

"But it is against hospital rules…"

"Screw hospital rules! Matt cut my face open!"

"But…"

"Oh, fuck you, lady."

The door flew open, and Steph, Izzy, Joe, Mimi, Laura, Allie, Scott, Kari and TK ran in past the shocked nurse. Scott and TK ran straight up to Matt's prone body. TK burst into tears. (A/N Probably cos he couldn't crotch him: For more, see The Lost Temple Of Ishida at [http://smooth.as/yamato][1])

Mimi stood between the two beds. If she went to Matt's she would leave her best friend, and everyone would know… but she just wanted to see Matt, in case the first person he saw when he woke up was her…

Turning on her heel, she strode over to Sora's bed. 

Over by Matt, Scott, TK and Tai stood in a worried huddle.

TK was crying. "Matt's gonna make it, right?"

Scott knelt down to his level. "He was hit in the head pretty bad, TK, and he's in a coma." 

Tai just sat there, wanting to apologise, knowing that Matt wouldn't hear him, thinking about what would happen if he died. He wondered what would happen if he never got to fight with his best friend again…

And of course, Steph and Izzy suddenly arrived next to him with a noisy clutter, destroying his chain of thought. Steph knelt down.

"How is he?" she said, not bothering to lower her voice. (A/N: (Steph) I never do…) TK shushed her, to which she frowned. "Well, why is everyone whispering? It's not as if you don't want to wake him up?" Everyone relaxed a little. Steph continued to talk, but this time to Matt. "Come on, you jerk, you better wake up."

"Yeah, Steph needs to give you a scar to match her own," said Izzy. Steph hit him round the head.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Allie stood over Sora's bed, alone but for Mimi. It seemed that Matt had definitely been the more popular of the two. But Allie had never really known Matt.

She had considered Sora her best friend on the set, and then Sora had told her not to go out with Tai, threatened her, just left her on the highway. But Allie had never wanted to have her dead… and maybe she should give Tai up, just so Sora could be her friend again. Allie bent her head.

"I'm sorry, Sora," she whispered.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Deep in the dream world of her mind Sora was swimming in her thoughts…. Voices called out to her… ***What if you can never live to ask out Tai? ***What if everyone is glad when you die? *** What if you never get the chance to say sorry for what you said to her…? *** The last thought echoed through her mind, images whirling past her eyelids, and through it all was the voice of Allie…

"I'm sorry, Sora,"

Sora screamed internally. ***No! It's my fault, mine…*** She fought, struggled, and her eyes snapped open. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Allie jumped back in shock as Sora's eyelids fluttered then opened. She blinked a few times, then her eyes focused on Allie.

"No, I'm sorry," Sora whispered back. Allie smiled, then called the others.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

However, Matt would not awaken. He lay in a coma as the hours turned into days into weeks… his parents returned from Jamaica to keep up a silent vigil by his bed… the others came in pairs or in threes…

Until one night at the studio, after a long day…

"He said what?" screamed Mimi, outraged. Tai took a deep breath. 

"The director said that he's dropping Matt from the next series."

Mimi turned a patchy red and white with anger. "But he can't, he's a major part of the whole damn thing! Don't you care, Tai?"

This was too much for Tai. "He's my fucking best friend, or course I damn well care! If he died…" Tai faltered, unable to voice the thoughts that everyone held in their minds. The other DigiDestined plus many crewmembers sat gloomily around the set. TK was one of the few who were crying, along with Mimi, Laura, Kari and a few of the more impressionable lighting assistants. And through it all suddenly came a jangling little tune. Steph slapped a hand to her pocket, and everyone turned as she drew out her mobile, pressed a button and raised it to her ear. She answered, and listened. And everyone in the room watched her face as it formed an expression of shock. Finally, she put the mini phone down.

"Matt's gone into intensive care," she whispered to the assembled crowd. And there was a rush for the door.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Only Tai, TK, Matt's parents and Scott, Matt's elder brother, bent over the high-sided cot where Matt lay, wired up to tubes. A monitor next to him showed the rate of his heart beat, and was beeping continuously. No one spoke. Eventually, TK and Scott had to leave. So did Matt's parents. Only Tai was left, scared to go, but scared to stay. The machine bleeped…bleeped…bleeped…bleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep… Tai's head snapped to the monitor, and saw the flat line…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Tai waited outside the door, the door through which doctors were furiously trying to save his best friend. The rest of the DigiDestined plus crewmembers sat anxiously in the room with him, some crying, some asleep, one cursing. Tai paced up and down. He couldn't even talk to Allie, she was asleep. Laura was as well, along with Sora. Mimi was sitting rigidly on the hard hospital chairs, her face pale. TK and Kari were asleep on Scott's lap, tears drying on their faces. Mr. and Mrs. Ishida sat pale and stiff by themselves. Tai paced some more. It was like waiting for a baby. But worse…

***What if he dies? What if he dies and the last thing I ever thought about him was that he would die? I wished he'd die. I wished it. ***

Tai glanced at Izzy, who was sitting with his knees up against his face. Tai remembered Matt and Izzy's… well, non-argument. It had been worse than an argument. And even Steph, who would normally be yelling at everyone to cheer up, was quiet, fingering the scar that ran down her face, the one Matt had given her. 

Sora wasn't asleep. She was watching Tai from under her eyelids. Tai, who she had known for years, who she thought would always love her, who was going out with Allie. And Allie had forgiven her. Forgiven Sora for threatening her, when Sora had told her to keep away from Tai. Maybe… maybe she should just give up on Tai. As Joe had always proclaimed, there were plenty more fish in the toilet bowl, that's why there were so many diseases going round. Good old Joe…

Izzy buried his face in his hands. He knew that he shouldn't care whether Matt died. Matt had betrayed him, purposely. Matt had hurt the one person in Izzy's life who was like him. But Izzy did care. He knew that if Matt died, he would be one of the ones who cared.

Mimi sat upright, cold, uncaring, watching everyone. She knew they didn't really care. Not like her. Not like the way she cared. They didn't know. Mimi loved Matt with all her heart, and more. She could never let him go. He could never die! He wouldn't die and leave her so cold and alone.

Joe polished his glasses again nervously. He knew how many people's lives it would ruin, if Matt didn't make it. You could see it by looking around the room…

The door opened, and a doctor emerged, his face grave. Everyone turned to him, listening for the pronouncement that would decide the fate of their lives…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

(Steph) Well, I have to end it there. 

(Allie) Of course, it's the famous cliffhanger.

(Laura) And there's even some mimato in it, of sorts. 

(Steph) One last word before we leave you to **WRITE A REVIEW**. **GUNDAM WING KICKS ASS!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

(Laura and Allie) SHUT UP, STEPH!!!! 

   [1]: http://smooth.as/yamato



	4. Episode 04- Sora's Seduction

****

Digimon- BehindtheScenes: Episode 4- Sora'sSeduction

ByMatt'sAngels

Welcome to yet another episode to our soap opera where Digimon is filmed by actors and Matt's Angels work on the set. Yes, it's another one, even though we are halfway through our Shakespeare spin-off, Mattbeth. Also, you do not need to have read the previous episodes to understand this. We're not guaranteeing you'll enjoy it, though… So, important news as follows:

****

Steph'sAnimeinBritainupdate: They're showing Tenchi Muyo on Cartoon Network! Thank you, CW! I worship you for allowing REAL anime in Britain and not just Pokemon! We love Cartoon Network! We love Toonami! First Dragonball Z, then the brilliant, bishounen filled Gundam Wing, and now Tenchi Muyo! Matt's Angels are very happy! 

****

Allie's WorksinProgressupdate: Apart from the few of us without SkyDigital, Steph. She's mental, don't mind her. Right, works in progress: Well, we're doing our Mattbeth thing. Umm, and Steph's working on some Offspring song-fics to Pretty Fly (For A White Guy) about Davis, Special Delivery about Jun's obsession, All Along about yamachi in general and Million Miles Away, about Matt. It's gonna be called, "The Matt's Angels Offspring Collection" cos we're unoriginal. Bye for now…

****

Laura'sFanficSummary: Nice colours, Steph… Right, a quick summary. In the last episode of Digimon BTS, there was an accident involving a large clothes rack, and both Matt and Sora were grievously injured and comatized. Since then, Sora has woken up with a vow to give up Tai and to be nice to Allie. However, Matt has gone critical! Rushed into Intensive care, he fought to stay alive… but he flat-lined, and now, the DigiDestined plus others are waiting to hear whether Matt has survived…

And if you complain on Matt's fate, we flipped a coin to see whether he would survive or not cos Steph and Allie couldn't make up their minds. Heads he lives…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The doctor gravely examined the row of pale faces turned to him. He waited for Tai to awaken everyone, then took a deep breath…

"He's alive, but only just. He's regained consciousness, you can see him now." (A/N: It was heads!)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Everyone crowded around the bed where Matt lay, looking tired and drained. His parents kept trying to hug him, and TK was trying to get in for a crotching. Most of the girls were crying. Finally, Matt pushed his parents away, and there was a mad rush to bounce up and down on his bed. (A/N: Ignore the dodgy joke!) Tai sat up near his head and grinned. Matt smiled back. Nothing else was said.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A few weeks later, Matt was back on set. And Sora was beginning to forget her promise…

Sora watched Tai up on set, following his every movement as he acted out the scene in Sub-Zero Ice Punch where he and Matt hang off a cliff. Matt was speaking to Tai.

"Tai, I don't think this branch can take the weight of your hair!"

Tai cracked up, and they fell off the five-foot high "cliff", laughing themselves silly. The director got pissed off.

"Look, Kamiya, if you can't get this scene right…"

Tai just laughed.

"You're just pissed off cos Matt recovered when you wanted to axe him. Okay, we'll do it again."

Deep in her mind, Sora felt a plan surface…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Steph and Laura sat in the tiny make-up room, swinging their legs from the high counters. Laura seemed to be in a good mood.

"So, how long do ya reckon Tai and Allie will stay together?"

Steph thought for a bit. "Depends… I don't think Sora's very happy about this. If she reacts…"

"True."

"Speaking of this, how long do ya reckon I'll stay with Izzy?"

"Umm…." Laura thought for a bit.

"Come on, be honest."

Allie stuck her head round the door. "I can't see you two going out at all. Sorry."

"Allie!" Steph threw a cushion. Allie ducked, it flew over her head and hit Mimi, who was just coming in.

"Excuse me…?" said Mimi, obviously confused. "I came in to talk to you guys about something."

Steph rolled her eyes. "Is this about foundation?"

"No! It's about… well, Matt." The three girls grinned. Mimi went on. "I want to know if you could maybe make him like me?"

Laura shook her head. "Mimi, that's nasty. If he likes you, he has to do it because of the way he feels about you."

Steph raised an eyebrow. "But we'll help anyway."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sora made her way over to where Tai stood with Matt. She stopped for a bit, listening to their conversation…

"But I don't know what she'll say…" Matt.

"Just go for it, man! What's she gonna do?" Tai.

"I can think of a lot of things… she's not a calm person, you know." Matt again. Sora chose this moment to interject.

"Umm, Tai, can I speak to you?" She took his arm and guided him away. Tai looked at her, puzzled.

"What's up, Sora?" 

"Tai, there's something you oughta know about Allie."

"What?"

Sora took a deep breath. "Tai, I think Allie wants to break up with you. She's going out with Joe behind your back."

Sora watched Tai's expression change from puzzlement through to horror through to a deep dejection and unhappiness. His brown eyes welled up with tears. (A/N: I almost put mustard… too much coffee is a bad thing… Allie, go hide it for me.)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Allie left the make-up room where Steph, Laura and Mimi were discussing trapping techniques. She had a boyfriend already, why did she need to do anything? She spotted Sora in the distance, and hurried to catch up with her.

"Hiya Sora!"

Sora was secretly overjoyed. It was too perfect. She turned to Allie, pretending to look unhappy.

"Allie, I need to tell you something about Tai." Allie was alarmed.

"Huh? What?"

"Allie, Tai just confessed that he likes me, and not you. He wants to break up with you."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Allie stalked through the set, trying to find Tai. She was gonna sort this out.

Tai ran past shocked crewmembers, looking for Allie, looking for an explanation.

They met. Both looked surprised to see each other. Allie spoke first.

"How could you?"

"What do you mean, "how could you"? I want to know what you've been doing behind my back."

"What are you on, Taichi Kamiya? I've done nothing behind your back!"

Sora watched from a distance. Uh oh…

"You didn't? Right, how about I ask Joe that?"

"And how about you talk to Sora while you're there? I know you want to."

Matt stepped in. "Hello, people… what the fuck is going on?"

"Can't you see we're having an argument?" Allie snapped, and pushed him out of the way.

"Talk to Sora? Why?" asked Tai, genuinely puzzled. Allie's angry face dropped, but only for a second.

"Don't tell me you don't know why. You were going to break up with me all along cos you like Sora better!"

Matt stepped in again, to Tai's defence. "What? That's below even Tai."

"But… I don't like Sora at all! Not even as a friend, she's always staring at me and stuff."

"So you don't like Sora?" Allie looked confused. "But she told me…"

Matt suddenly laughed. "Oh, I get it. Sora told ya, huh? And I bet she told Tai here that you were going out with Joe, right?"

Tai paused. "Yeah she did… oh…"

"Oh…"

Realisation dawned on the two of them. From the distance, Sora swore and ran. Tai turned to see her helmet/hat disappear amongst a crowd of extras.

"Allie?"

"Yes, Tai?"

"Let's kill her."

"Yes, Tai."

They ran off. Matt was left alone again. He shrugged and walked off, heading for the canteen. After a while, Mimi caught up with him.

"Hiya, Matt."

"Hi Mimi. What's up?"

"Just thought I'd see what you were doing before Izzy trapped me with his laptop again." Mimi was overjoyed. She was speaking to Matt!

"Yeah, he does that a lot. And to think Steph enjoys it." said Matt, and then swore as he realised he'd brought up a very dangerous topic of conversation. But Mimi just shrugged.

"No-one blames you for what happened there. I don't, anyway. Heard anything from Sora?" 

Matt laughed hollowly. "I'll say. She just tried to split up Allie and Tai. It didn't work."

Mimi was shocked. "Sora? But… that's nasty. They're such a cute couple." Mimi blushed, realising what she'd just said.

"Yeah, they are." agreed Matt. They entered the canteen, and joined the queue. Matt was starting to have second thoughts about Mimi. Maybe she wasn't so stuck up as he'd thought…

Matt was jolted from his thoughts by Mimi's voice.

"So, Matt… do you want to go out sometime?"  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Scott, Matt's older brother, watched Laura push TK and Kari on the swings and smiled nastily to himself. What a dumb girl. He'd have her by tomorrow. No one would ever know that it was he who pushed the clothes rack on Matt…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Wow, two cliffhangers! That's good, even for us! Right, Steph wants to just say a few things before we leave.

****

Steph'sNonsensicalRantings: Well, this concludes yet another episode of Digimon BTS. I'm writing this because us at Matt's Angels want to see what you, the reader, want to happen next. Do you want a mimato? Taito? What's going to happen with Scott? Maybe you want a large stage-light to fall on the evil Sora and kill her. I know I do. Or maybe you like Sora and want everything to turn out just perfect for her. But you'll really have to persuade us. Just leave a review, or email us. If it's a real good, big idea and we use it as the basis for an episode, we'll do you a fanfic. I promise.

Other news: We're changing our name very soon! But we don't know what to! It's because Gundam Wing has just premiered in England. And Allie and I are desperately in love with Duo Maxwell. However, Laura prefers Heero… FREAK! This is our list of potential pen names:

DigiGundam Angels

Duo's Angels (Laura won't let me and Allie do this!)

The Ishida/Maxwell Collaboration (Huh? Not my idea. I asked my big bro, who, incidentally, is called Scott… freakish.)

United Sora Haters (but I really don't mind Sora!)

United Jun/Relena Haters (now this is cool!)

The Offspring (hey, I like the group, k?)

Damn, this is hard. Right now, I like my big bro's idea. Well, we'll go now. Bye for now!

Hey, what do you think would happen if Duo and Matt got together? An idea is born….


End file.
